Librarian
by Stinger909XL
Summary: Blake Belladonna found a book in place of her notebook. Not hers, yet it always has been.


**Librarian:**

* * *

Blake walked into her apartment, and gently closed the door behind her. She walked over to her table, the shiny black surface glowing from the sunlight. The young woman placed her rucksack on the table, and pulled out a silver spiral-bound notebook and a pen. She clicked on the end of the pen, and the ballpoint tip poked out of the end. She went to write something down, after brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes, before retracting her hand a placing the pen back onto the table. Blake sighed, taking a deep breath before she headed into the bathroom. She pulled the door open, and twisted her tap to run the water into the sink. The young woman splashed some onto her face, before she grabbed a small hand towel to dry herself with. Blake shook her head vigorously, before sighing once again and she trudged toward her bedroom. She walked into the darkly painted room, and tiredly changed into her pajamas, and climbed into her bed.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

The black haired woman yawned, before slowly climbing out of her bed and she stretched out her arms. She walked out of the room, and over to the kitchen cupboard, grabbing a box of cereal and pouring them into a bowl which she nimbly pulled from the cupboard too. Blake glanced back at her table, and her eyes narrowed when she saw a red hardcover book laying where her notebook had been. She headed over to it, leaving her cereal behind, the bowl half full and without milk. The young woman hummed in confusion, strolling over to the book.

"Where did you come from..." She muttered to the object, and flipped the page. A look of confusion when she saw, written neatly in her own handwriting, _'Property of Blake Belladonna'_. Blake hummed again, and her eyes widened at the words on the next page.

"Whatever you write in this book beyond this page becomes the truth. Whether you have it happen years ago, years from now or even at the very moment. As soon as the book is shut, it becomes fact." She read, her voice slowly becoming filled with more and more confusion. Blake turned the page, revealing the blank book inside, and hummed another time.

"OK… Let's try this…" The woman murmured, and grabbed her pen from the table, and clicked the point out. She quickly scribbled down into the book ' _I have amber eyes'_ , and gently began to close the book. A sharp jab of pain shot into her head, and she brought her hands to her face in shock. Blake ran to the bathroom, and looked at the mirror with her eyes still closed. Blake slowly opened them, and her jaw dropped when she saw her eyes staring back at her, their amber-orange irises almost glowing in the light. She quickly ran back to the book, opened the page and was shocked that she saw.

"Blank..?" She questioned it, once again clicking her pen. Blake placed the tip in between her teeth, chewing on tip. The woman hummed another time, reached out to begin to write, but retracted her hand.

"Is that too much?" She stopped herself, looking at her pen, her eyes narrowed as she held arm above the blank page. The black haired woman sighed, shrugged, and began to write into the book.

"Oh why not..." She muttered as she wrote _'43% of the population are a species called Faunus, which have animal traits, such as a tail, that are determined by their genetics. I, for example, have cat traits.'_ Blake finished writing, but left the book wide open.

"Should I... This could be bad... Could be good... Oh come on then." She said and slammed the book shut. She felt pain shoot to the top of her head, and the world seemed to flip over before she blacked out.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later**

Blake groaned as she sat up, holding the back of her head. She pushed herself up from the floor, and sat back on her chair. The woman noticed an itch on her head, and reached her hand up to scratch it. She quickly pulled her hand back when she felt a large, triangular and furry object on her head. Blake let out a short scream, before covering her mouth with her hand.

"OK...OK... Calm..." She whispered to herself, and slowly and warily headed over to the bathroom once more. She trudged along the laminate floor, the shiny wooden surface reflecting light around the room. Blake pushed the bathroom door open, looking at her feet as she walked over to the sink. She fearfully looked up into the mirror, and let out a yelp when she saw the violet coloured cat ears that were sat upon her head. They twitched, and she jumped back from the sink, her eyes wide. Looking in the mirror, she reached up to touch the ears gently. Blake brushed them lightly, and the feeling shoot it through her head.

"Woah... Mmm..." She smiled as she continued to brush her hand over her ears. Blake walked out of the bathroom, and sat down in front of the book again. The woman looked down at the book, her eyes wide in realisation.

"OK. I've just turned almost half of the world into a new species which have animal traits." She told herself, looking down at the red book. Blake let out a hum, clicking her pen a few times before opening the book carefully. She stopped her pen above the book when she heard a knock on her apartment door. Blake stood up from her chair, and headed over to the door. The woman looked through the eyehole, and saw a nervous looking girl with silver eyes bouncing on the balls of her feet. Blake narrowed her eyes, but slowly unlocked and opened the door.

"Um... Hello?" Blake questioned the girl, who smiled nervously at her, and rubbed the back of her head. Blake raised an eyebrow at the girl, who chuckled nervously.

"Uh... Hi. The uh... The Librarian sent me here." She told Blake, who looked at her in confusion. The girl looked over Blake's shoulder, into the apartment.

"Can I... Can I come in?" She asked Blake, who shrugged and stepped away, letting the silver eyed girl into her home. The girl nervously headed in, her eyes glancing around the room.

"So. Why'd you come here?" Blake asked her, and the girl looked up and over her shoulder at the black-haired woman.

"The Librarian sent me. She said when I remembered I should come here." She answered, and Blake sighed, and she shook her head slowly.

"I don't know why he would. I don't have any books to return. I returned Nin- The last one I had a couple of months ago." Blake told her, her eyes wide. The girl turned around, and looked Blake in the eyes.

"I like you ears..." She whispered, Blake looked over in surprise and spoke up.

"Excuse me?" She replied, and the girl laughed nervously, rubbing her arm.

"Your ears. I-I know that it's strange to bring it up. Bu-But I think they're really cute." She told Blake, who blushed at the comment, before coughing into her hand gently.

"Anyway. You said that the Librarian sent you. What did he want again?" Blake asked, and the girl jumped.

" _He_? The Librarian's a _she_. And... I don't really know... She told me to come here." She told Blake, who looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, I'm Ruby, by the way. Ruby Rose" Ruby spoke, and Blake smiled at her before replying.

"Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you Ruby." She said, sticking out her hand. Ruby looked down at it, shook it gently, and retracted her hand.

"So. Do you have anything else to say? I mean, not to be rude, but this _'Librarian'_ sent you here for a reason, right?" Blake asked Ruby, who stopped for a few moments.

"Um... I don't think so. She just told me to come here." Ruby answered, and walked in further.

"Can we sit down? I walked here, and my legs are kinda achy." The girl said, and Blake nodded, guiding Ruby to the living room. Ruby sat herself down on the sofa, a small smile on her face as she did. The girl sighed happily, and Blake chuckled quietly.

"Hey... Can I stay here... I _may_ have ran away from my family to get here..." Ruby murmured to Blake, who looked at the girl in thought.

"Well... I... Sure. It'd be better than you staying outside, I guess." Blake told Ruby, who cheered joyfully in response.

"Oh thank you! I promise I won't be any trouble!" Ruby exclaimed, wrapping Blake in a tight hug, who patted the girl's back in confusion. Ruby rushed out of the apartment for a few moments, but quickly came back in holding a large suitcase. Ruby placed it next to the sofa, and began to unpack.

"You do realise that I only have one bed, right?" Blake questioned the girl who shrugged, throwing a small duvet onto the sofa.

"I'll sleep here." She replied, pointing to the sofa and lying down on it. Blake watched as the girl snuggled into the duvet, a grin on her face as she wiggled around on the sofa. Blake laughed as Ruby wobbled on the edge of the sofa, flailing her arms to keep herself upright.

"So. What do you wanna do?" Ruby questioned joyfully, jumping from the sofa, creating a small bang. Blake shrugged, before looking over at her table and spotting the red book. Ruby looked over with her, but didn't see anything interesting.

"Well. I'm going to have breakfast, because I'm hungry." Blake informed Ruby as she walked over to the kitchen, and grabbed her bowl of cereal from the side. She placed a spoonful in her mouth, before she ran over to the sink and spat all of it out.

"You OK, Blake. That cereal _has_ kinda been there since I got here." Ruby laughed, but only received a glare from Blake, who wiped her mouth with a tissue. Blake headed back over to the cupboard, but shook her head before she walked over to the fridge, pulled the door open, and grinned gleefully. Pulling out a small pack of tuna, she smiled at Ruby before sitting down next to the girl. Ruby looked at her with confusion, an eyebrow raised.

"I know you're a faunus, but do you _really_ need to take it that seriously." Ruby chuckled at Blake, who looked at her midway through a bite of the fish. Blake looked at her and threw another slice of tuna into her mouth. Ruby laughed at Blake, who grinned.

"Well... I'm not actually trying to." Blake laughed with Ruby, a smile on her face as she placed the pack of tuna on the table.

"I'm going to go... To go write something..." Blake muttered, standing up from the sofa, walking over to the table and sitting in front of her book. Ruby dashed over to her, standing over her shoulder like an angel.

"What're you writing?" Ruby whispered into Blake's ear, causing the girl jump up in her seat in surprise. The faunus looked over her shoulder at Ruby, her eyes wide.

"I'm uh... It doesn't matter. It's not- It's not done yet." Blake shouted, slamming the book shut, the page blank. Ruby pouted at Blake and huffed with her arms crossed.

"Aww... Come _on_ , I wanna see! _Pweeaase_." Ruby asked sadly, her eyes wide and watering. Blake sighed, but shook her head vigorously, holding the book under her arm.

"Ruby, I don't really _like_ writing in front of people." She told the younger girl, who nodded in understanding before walking off.

"I'm not trying to be rude, I just... I don't like showing what's... Unfinished." Blake called to Ruby, who smiled at her from the living room.

"That's OK. I understand." The younger girl replied, waving it off. Blake looked over at Ruby, and saw the saddened look on her face.

"Ruby. I know you abandoned a lot to come here. But I don't _really_ know why you came here. In all honesty, I'm surprised this _'Librarian'_ you keep mentioning knew where I lived." Blake told Ruby, who hummed before she responded.

"She didn't say who lived here. I don't think she knew. It took me awhile, but I've found it now." She replied, a broad smile on her face. Blake smiled back, Ruby's happiness talking hold of her too.

* * *

 **5 Hours Later**

Blake grinned to herself as she placed her sandwich on a plate, and walked over to the living room, and she sat on the sofa quickly. Ruby threw herself down next to the older girl, a smile on her face.

"You know earlier... You said you were going to write. Have you written anything before, or have you only just started..?" Ruby questionede Blake, who looked up from her sandwich in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, uh... Yeah, I've written before. Just nothing finished... Or good." Blake replied, her face slightly scrunched.

"Hey, do you... Do you have like... A TV or something, 'cause I'm bored." Ruby spoke, and Blake shook her head slowly. Ruby sighed, jumping up from the sofa suddenly.

"Hey. Truth or Dare." The girl let out quickly, and Blake raised an eyebrow at Ruby's sudden statement. The black-haired faunus girl looked around before answering tentatively.

"Uh... Truth..?" Blake questioned herself, and Ruby laughed, and spoke up again.

"Is that a question or an answer?" The short-haired girl asked jokingly, and Blake shook her head, but her face held a smile before she answered.

"Truth. Now shoot, Ruby." Blake replied more confidently, and the other girl grinned happily. Ruby shaped her hand into a gun, which caused Blake to sigh.

"Wow. _Boring!_ " Ruby joked, but only received a glare from Blake, and she laughed.

"OK OK. What type of books do you write and how many have you written?" The girl quizzed the older girl, who's ears twitched slightly, causing Blake to shake her head violently.

"Well... I _usually_ write action or adventure... But recently I've started to turn to... More realistic stories." Blake informed Ruby, who nodded her head slowly in appreciation.

"Ooh... Sounds _cool_ , can I read one? But anyway, my turn, I choose dare!" Ruby exclaimed happily, and Blake chuckled to herself.

"OK. Ruby Rose I dare you to... To... I dare you to eat _that_ pack of tuna." Blake told Ruby, pointing to the pot she had placed on the coffee table a few hours ago.

"Aw what. But tuna _sucks_. And that's been there for _ages_..." Ruby whined, but Blake only pointed at the pot again. Ruby sighed, grabbing the fork from the pot and placing it in her mouth.

"Ugh! Ack! Eh! Blegh!" Ruby rotated through the words each time she ate a mouthful.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Blake was sat at the table, pen in hand and writing in the red book. She sighed to herself, a smile on her face as she turned to the second page.

"Well world. You were nice. But I think it's time to change. We all do, and I've decided it's your turn this time. You'll be a good story though." She muttered to herself as she finished writing, and she re-read the two pages carefully.

"But times change, and so must you." Blake smiled as she closed the book, and the world was enveloped in an eerie white light.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Epilogue**

Blake awoke on an airship, her eyes wide as she looked around in surprise. She heard a small _'bing'_ and she directed her vision to the nearby window. She saw a woman, slightly translucent, with pale blonde hair and bright, lime green eyes staring into the crowd.

"Who's that?" She heard someone say, and she glanced to her left to see a tall blonde. The image seemingly responded instantaneously, and the blonde let out an _'oh'_. The image finished speaking, and she heard a familiar voice speak up.

"Oh wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" The voice said, and Ruby Rose look out of the window. Blake looked at the girl with wide eyes, but smiled as she looked at her.

"Hm... Hi there..." She muttered to herself, and wandered into the crowd behind the two girls.

* * *

 **Hi there. It's been awhile hasn't it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I thought up this idea like I did most of my ideas. In two places, walking my dog, and whilst I was in the shower. Once again, I hope you enjoyed. Remember that Constructive Criticism is always useful, Reviews are Welcomed, and Keep Moving Forward!**

 **Stinger out!**


End file.
